Auto Shops, Show Tunes and Happiness
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: This is for coffeegleek wo prompted: Kurt has had to take over his dad's shop & Blaine comes to get his car fixed, hears Kurt singing - AU meet cute, they're 20-30 . Maybe Kurt does local community theatre.


**AN:** I asked for some prompts on Tumblr the other day to try to get out of this writing rut I'm living in and my Tumblr friends did not disappoint!

This is for coffeegleek wo prompted:  
Kurt has had to take over his dad's shop & Blaine comes to get his car fixed, hears Kurt singing - AU meet cute, they're 20-30+. Maybe Kurt does local community theatre.

Coffeegleek my dear, your wish is my command!

Oh and thank you to TheatreVicki! Beta extraordinaire!

* * *

Kurt looked around his father's tidy, but worn, office, taking a deep breath and preparing for the day. It smelled like motor oil and exhaust fumes. It didn't matter if Kurt kept the door that separated the office from the garage closed, the smell still lingered. The walls even had a dingy gray look to them from years of exposure, and it didn't matter that Kurt had spent the first few days here cleaning and scrubbing; the office still felt grimy and a bit forlorn – something he never really noticed when his father was here.

At least the office was well organized. Burt may not have always been as orderly as he was now, but raising a methodical and somewhat finicky son all on his own had taught him well. Kurt was pleased to find that there was a new computer program on Burt's laptop to help keep up with employee schedules and part ordering and accounts, even if the old metal filing cabinets that Burt was partial to still lined the back wall. He was also pleased to see the garage itself in top shape, well organized and stocked. Steve, the floor manager, did a great job keeping on top of things.

All in all, Kurt was surprised at how easy it was to slip into the role of "garage owner." He helped his dad out a lot in the shop growing up; he knew his way around an engine and the difference between a crosshead piston and a slipper piston, and management was something he was used to anyway. In fact, even on the busiest days, the pace at Hummel Auto Repair was nothing compared to the mad and frantic schedule of a New York fashion house.

Kurt could almost convince himself he was on summer vacation working here. It was giving him plenty of time to work on his script for an original musical by one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, he was able to visit with some old friends, and he was volunteering at the local community theater. All of this, plus the knowledge of how much his dad needed this time away, helped subdue his longing for New York – a little at least.

It was hard to be away from New York, his plans, and his aspirations for the whole summer. Everything in Kurt's life was on hold for his father's sake. Kurt was keeping busy, sure, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for his dad, but this summer didn't feel like anything less than a postponement of his real life.

Kurt sat down behind the metal desk in his father's office and smiled faintly as he flipped the page on the "Quote A Day" calendar on his father's desk – the one Carol had bought Burt as a stocking stuffer last Christmas. Kurt thought it was cheesy at first, but his father always made sure it was up-to-date, so Kurt had been flipping it for him daily in his absence, and as it turned out, Kurt enjoyed the daily inspiration.

Today's quote was as clichéd and amusing as ever. _"Happiness is not something you postpone for the future; it is something you design for the present."_

Kurt looked at the quote for a moment, head tilted as he worried his bottom lip. Funny that these words would spring up at a time when he was feeling particularly stuck in life. He wasn't _trying_ to postpone his happiness; it was just that life in Lima was a bit… stalled. Then again, had he really been that happy before he left New York?

When Burt had finally – after many arguments with Kurt and supplications from Carole – agreed to let Kurt work at the garage for three months, thereby keeping him away from his job in New York during that time, he had sighed and said, "Well, maybe it will be good for both of us, bud? I get a break and you can maybe clear your head. Maybe try and figure out what you really want to do?"

Kurt had begrudgingly agreed; after college, Kurt had felt like the world was at his feet, but a few years of working in fashion with little reward or job growth and auditioning for roles that just weren't right for him, Kurt had decided to try a hand at writing. If roles weren't out there for him, he'd just have to create some of his own, but it didn't take long for him to lose his bluster and inspiration. He hadn't written a word of his script in months, and even his work at the fashion house in New York was just by rote at this point. Kurt had a good life and he knew he should be grateful, but he felt like he was missing something. His father was right, maybe this time away from the hum and bustle of New York would help him find out what that was.

This cheesy little calendar was going to be his push, for today at least, to not put off happiness. He needed to let himself be inspired, to look for happiness around him, to plan for it. Maybe that would work, maybe it wouldn't, but it was worth a try.

Kurt looked up from the desk as he heard Steve enter the garage and start lifting the doors to open the shop. _Oh yeah_. Auto Repair Shop. Lima, Ohio. Not a great deal of inspiration in that; still, Kurt wasn't going to let that ruin his good mood and newfound determination.

Kurt said good morning to Steve and the rest of the crew as they came in before starting the coffee pot because, while he was in charge, only Jenny and he were allowed to make coffee – everyone else made sludge. He also helped with a brake repair and a couple of oil changes when they were shorthanded, and then he went back to his dad's office with his second mug of coffee as they closed up for lunch.

He was eating the chicken out of a chicken and cranberry spinach salad while going over some accounts when his head jerked up at a sound from what he _thought_ was the empty garage.

Kurt leaned forward and listened, everyone was grabbing a bite to eat, and aside from one busy hour first thing this morning, it had been a slow day… but was that _singing_ Kurt heard?

Did someone leave the radio on?

Kurt put down his fork and stood from the desk, making sure the chair behind him slid out quietly before he started towards the doorway.

Yes, that was someone singing. And no, it was definitely not the radio.

 _"Ten Minutes Ago I saw you, I looked up when you came through the door. My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling, the room had no ceiling or floor."_

Kurt swallowed deeply, the rich warm timbre of the voice drifted softly from the empty garage, causing Kurt's heart to speed up. A smooth tenor voice always had a way of making his knees weak, but this one was making his knees weak and his heart stutter. Kurt walked through the doorway and poked his head around an SUV the crew had left up on the car lift.

 _"And he's taking me back to the skies. In the arms of my love I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again! I may never come down to earth again."_

There, at the opposite side of the garage, was a man walking slowly up and down the length of the room, his fingers softly trailing over the rack of tires by the wall. He was wearing sand-colored slacks rolled up past his ankles and an Egyptian blue polo shirt that made his tan skin stand out beautifully. His hair was dark and curly, and out of his upturned lovely red lips, the last flawless strands of "Ten Minutes Ago" floated sweetly through the air.

Kurt watched in awe, not yet able to find his own voice as he hid partially behind the SUV and just _stared_.

The man must have eventually sensed someone nearby because he looked up, and to Kurt's great dismay, cut off the last few notes of his song.

"Oh." The man's dark eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I was just…" Kurt stumbled trying to think of an excuse for spying, "I heard you from the back and…"

"I didn't think anyone was here." The man's look of surprise morphed into a dazzling smile as his eyes took Kurt in, from his shoes to the top of his carefully styled hair.

Kurt flushed and squirmed anxiously as he looked down at himself, remembering he was wearing a dirty gray jumpsuit and canvas sneakers that had oil stains all over them. _Oh god._ Kurt unconsciously brushed imaginary grime off his cheek and then looked back up at the man who was still smiling at him.

"Everyone is at lunch. How did you get in?" Kurt blurted out – not at all what he'd meant to say.

The man's smile dropped and Kurt immediately missed it even more than his singing.

"I'm so sorry." The man lifted his hands in contrition and started walking towards the side door, which was standing open. "I parked out front and saw this door open and thought someone would be here, and when it was empty, I figured someone would be back soon, so I just stayed here waiting, and I didn't mean to intrude, and I guess I should have known you were closed, and I'm _so_ sorry to trouble you."

The man explained all of this in one breath and honestly, he was adorable when flustered.

"No. No." Kurt quickly moved towards him, not wanting the man to leave. "It's fine. I was just surprised. Everyone else is at lunch and they must have forgotten to lock up."

"I can go… or well I can't go… my car is barely driving. I didn't think I was even going to make it here, but I can just wait out front until you're open."

Kurt shook his head and smiled, "Honestly, there's no need for that."

The man had stopped by the door, not moving away, and just watched Kurt a little helplessly.

"I can take a look at your car myself," Kurt offered, happy for any chance to talk to this man a little longer.

That infectious smile took over the man's face again and _goddamnit_ he was attractive. "Really?"

Kurt nodded, smiling again himself, as he unlocked one of the big garage doors and rolled it up to open the garage.

There was an Audi A3 parked out front that the man walked to, his keys now jingling in his hand.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Um, it won't drive? Or barely. I can't get it over 20 and it stalls at most red lights and stop signs. It feels like fuel isn't getting through to the... to the… wherever fuel needs to get to? Could it be a fuel line problem… thing?"

Kurt bit his lip and tried not to laugh; this man was becoming increasingly adorable and very clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

The man shrugged in defeat, "I guess I just hope it isn't the transmission."

Kurt reached out a hand for the keys, "Can I drive it around the block? You can ride with me. That will give me a better idea of what's going on."

The man nodded and smiled, placing the keys in Kurt's hand, their fingertips lightly brushing as he pulled away. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at himself over the shiver that ran through his body at the touch. _Get a grip Kurt – he's not that devastatingly handsome… I mean, okay he is, but still._

Kurt got in the driver's side of the immaculately clean Audi, and the man – Kurt really should ask his name – buckled in on the passenger side. It took a few tries for the engine to turn over, all the while the man furrowed his brow and actually ran his hand over the car's dashboard whispering, "You can do it baby."

 _Wow_ , why did the word 'baby' coming from this man's lips make Kurt's stomach flip over? And why was he just so dang cute? _Talking to his car?_ It should be cheesy but instead it was endearing.

As soon as the car started, music began _blaring_ from the speakers.

"Oh god! I'm sorry. My brother is always telling me I'm going to lose my hearing listening to music so loud." The man's face was bright red as he quickly turned down what Kurt immediately recognized as a Lady Gaga song. The man shook his head minutely looking embarrassed and Kurt tried to stifle another smile as he backed away from the auto shop.

"I, um, I really appreciate you helping me out on your lunch break…" The man leaned forward a little bit looking at Kurt, "Jenny? Thanks so much… Jenny."

Kurt was driving down the road, not able to go any more than 15 mph – the car really did have something wrong with it – but he was distracted from the car by the fact that this stranger had just decided to call him by—well, what was usually-a woman's name.

"Jenny?" Kurt said, glancing momentarily away from the road. "What are you trying to say here?" Kurt had been called "girl names" as insults for his entire life. He never did understand why that would be considered an insult, but the intent still ruffled his feathers, especially now because he'd been nothing but nice to this man, and he was even sitting here thinking how cute he was, but no he decides to be ru-

"Your name, on the jumpsuit? It says Jenny." The man explained, "I know that's typically a female name, but I didn't want to assume."

Kurt glanced down to the coveralls he was wearing—Jenny's coveralls.

The coveralls he wore years ago when he still lived in Lima didn't fit him anymore, he was broader chested now and had stronger arms. Though he had some new coveralls on order, until they arrived, Kurt was borrowing a pair from the only person in the shop whose size was the closest to his—Jenny. Kurt had forgotten.

"Oh god." Kurt moaned. "Yeah, no, these are borrowed." He used a moment while stopped at a stop sign to turn towards the man and held out his hand. "Kurt Hummel of Hummel Auto Repair."

The man was smiling again as he took Kurt's hand, his long lashes conspicuous as his looked down with a stain of red on his cheeks. "Sorry about that. I…" He looked up slowly with beautiful hazel eyes that made Kurt feel warm around the collar and made his stomach feel like jelly. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt wet his lips and kept hold of the man's… of Blaine's hand. Blaine didn't pull away. They just stared at each other, both smiling. The barely audible notes of, " _Speechless_ " drifted around them. Blaine blushed. Kurt opened his mouth to try to say something.

And the car died.

It took Kurt a moment to realize why everything had gone so quiet, he thought for a split second that time itself had stopped… but that was ridiculous. He let go of Blaine's hand and looked down at the tachometer that read zero. "Yeah, there's something wrong with your car."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt's head shot up again at the heartfelt, sweet sound of it. "I mean. I think I know what the problem is." Kurt explained as he started the car again and drove them back to the auto shop, grateful that they were forced to drive so slowly because he didn't want this trip to be over. He didn't want to give Blaine his prognosis and send him on his way, and he was frantically trying to think of ways to make his time with Blaine last longer.

They pulled into the garage and Kurt shut off the car, getting out with what he hoped was a graceful little hop. "I think it's just a sensor problem. Sometimes the sensors think there's something wrong with the car, so it won't let it drive. I'll run a diagnostic to be sure, but if that's what it is, then it's a quick and inexpensive fix. I just have to order the part."

"So not the fuel… whatever or the transmission?" Blaine asked, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning coyly.

 _Oh my god_ , Blaine had better be gay because if he wasn't, Kurt's heart was going to break. Not that Lady Gaga and Rodgers and Hammerstein were a sure sign of anyone's sexuality, but Kurt had to hope. "No, nothing that bad." Kurt grinned.

Blaine watched as Kurt used a code reader to run a diagnostic on the car, asking questions and complimenting Kurt's expertise the whole time. Kurt loved it. Normally, Kurt would have thought it annoying to have someone hover over him while he worked, but Blaine was just… so… sincere in his praise and eager to learn and… well _drop-dead gorgeous_ , that Kurt couldn't mind his company.

"Yeah, it's just a sensor," Kurt said, unplugging the reader and having trouble not staring at Blaine's stunning eyes.

When was the last time he'd had such an immediate and intense attraction to someone? Kurt couldn't even remember. And Blaine just seemed to get more attractive the longer he was here because he was a gentleman and friendly and apparently didn't stop smiling.

"Let me look into how long it will take to get you the part you need and I can call you… or you could um, wait?" Kurt said, chuckling nervously under his breath, "You could come back to my office with me while I look it up?" _And why did that sound like a proposition!?_ Kurt just wanted to spend more time with Blaine, not go down on him… and okay! Time to nip that thought in the bud.

"That sounds great!" Blaine beamed, apparently not picking up on the dirty thoughts that Kurt was trying to push out of his head, "I have to call a Lyft to get home anyway, I have time!"

That was a good sign because either Blaine was strangely passionate about auto shops, or he wasn't ready for this… whatever this was… to end either.

Kurt cleared off the half-eaten salad from his desk, and pulled a chair for Blaine. He sat down and then blushed prettily as his stomach growled.

"Have you had lunch?" Kurt asked and when Blaine shook his head, Kurt strode to the little refrigerator in the office. "I have some chicken, cranberry spinach salad." He pulled out a Tupperware container. "If you want some? I made too much this morning anyway." _What was he doing? Who offered someone a homemade lunch right after you met them? That was weird!_

"I actually did interrupt you in the middle of your lunch, didn't I? I'm so sor-"

"Really, you don't have to apologize," Kurt interrupted.

Blaine's eyelashes fluttered and Kurt didn't know if he was doing that on purpose or not, but it was working on Kurt, his heart thudded at the sight.

"In that case I'd love some salad."

Kurt grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and a fork and let Blaine serve himself before sitting beside him by the desk. "Now let's find that part for you, Blaine." Kurt had to duck his head to keep Blaine from seeing the heat on his cheeks – Blaine's name on Kurt's tongue felt right. He loved saying it. He wanted to say it again. To test it out. To say it louder, to whisper it softly.

Kurt kept stealing glances at Blaine as he looked up the sensor's part number, trying to think of a way to start a real conversation.

"This salad is delicious." Blaine said, "You really are going out of your way with the customer service here."

Kurt smiled at him, "Consider it payment for your serenade earlier," Kurt answered, "You have a gorgeous voice, I'd love to sing a duet with you." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to pull them back. _Smooth Kurt, really smooth, you are verging on Rachel Berry levels of awkwardness here._

"Thank you," Blaine laughed, not seeming phased by Kurt's forwardness. "I sang in school."

"High school?"

"And college."

"But not anymore?"

Blaine shrugged, "Just for fun. Karaoke with friends, a little at home at my piano, and you know, _very_ loudly in the car," He winked, "Singing in the shower, stuff like that."

Kurt nodded, trying very, very hard not to picture Blaine singing in the shower. "I sang in high school and college too. Musical Theater Major in fact," Kurt said proudly.

Blaine's eyes widened and he unconsciously looked around the little offshoot office they were sitting in. "Musical Theater… to auto mechanic?"

"Oh, this is just temporary."

"Well yes, of course," Blaine said with mock gravity and a smile twitching at his lips, "Which is why the shop is named after you." Blaine's eyes danced as he teased Kurt.

Kurt found himself smiling widely at Blaine's obvious misunderstanding – and was he flirting? He seemed a little flirty. Either that or everything Blaine did and said was just so freaking charming that Kurt was reading into it. "It's my dad's shop." Kurt explained, "I'm helping out for the summer."

"Ah, so you grew up with all of this?"

"I did, my dad taught me."

"My dad tried to teach me about cars once." Blaine's continuous smile slipped just a bit, but only for a moment, "As you can probably tell nothing really stuck. Where is your dad today? Day off?"

"Um… that's actually why I'm here. He… he had a heart attack last month, his second in ten years. I'm covering for him."

"Oh god Kurt." Blaine put down his salad, his teasing smile wiped from his face, as he placed a hand over Kurt's on the desk, "God, I'm sorry to hear that. I shouldn't have pried."

Kurt glanced down at their hands; Blaine's was warm and soft with calloused fingertips, and the comforting touch made Kurt's heart pound so loudly he was sure it would give him away.

"I…" He looked up at Blaine again. "My dad's doing fine now. Recovering really well actually. The doctor said he worked too hard and needed some time away, so Carole, my wonderful step mom, took him on an extended summer vacation. I knew he'd be just as stressed away from the shop, though, if he left anyone else in charge." Kurt shrugged, "So here I am."

"That's… _amazing_." Blaine's eyes almost seemed misty, his voice earnest, "You're an amazing son, Kurt."

Kurt's heart fluttered hearing Blaine say his name with so much admiration, "No," he shook his head, "I just have a _really_ great dad."

Blaine smiled sweetly, his copper eyes sparkling as he squeezed Kurt's hand before pulling away.

Blaine finished his lunch and Kurt ordered the needed part mostly in silence. It was a comfortable silence though, something Kurt didn't really experience with most people – he always felt like he had to say something, to fill the silence with words. With Blaine, it was just easy, it was nice. The only real problem was Kurt _still_ couldn't think of a way to see Blaine again. Outside of him picking up his car once the repair was complete.

Eventually, Blaine had to leave because Kurt hadn't come up with a good reason to have him stay. He ordered a Lyft and Kurt told him when his car would be ready and Blaine drove away just as the rest of the auto shop employees were getting back from lunch. Kurt stood in the garage staring at Blaine's car with a small, happy smile on his lips.

"Who was the dreamboat that just left?" Jenny asked, walking up to Kurt and the car.

"Just a new client."

"Uh huh, and that is why you're blushing and staring at a silver Audi like it just told you it had an extra ticket to… to… I don't know… what's a popular Broadway show right now?"

" _Waitress_?"

"Really? That's a play?" Jenny shook her head. "Never mind, the point is you are obviously smiling because of the guy who just left."

Kurt bit his lip, "He really was a dreamboat wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"And he was sweet. And funny. And he can _sing_."

"What? What happens in this shop when I'm not here?"

"I like him," Kurt said dreamily.

"You better ask him out when he comes to pick up his Audi, Kurt!" Jenny said with a laugh as she walked towards the car she was working on, "Or I will!"

"You like girls!" Kurt called back and Jenny just laughed again.

Why _hadn't_ Kurt asked him out? Wasn't he just telling himself that morning not to postpone things, but to go after his own happiness, and then he just lets someone like Blaine walk away?

Over the next two days, before Blaine's car was fixed, Kurt thought about him nearly constantly. He even started writing his play again, a new character popping up, one with curly hair and a gorgeous tenor voice. Kurt called Blaine with his heart in his throat to let Blaine know he could pick his car up. Blaine was excited on the phone, happy to hear from him, and Kurt could only hope it wasn't just because his car was ready.

Kurt was determined; he was going to do it. When Blaine came for his car, he was going to ask him out. He wouldn't miss his chance again. He'd been single for a little while now, but even before that, it was rare to meet someone that made Kurt feel this way. Made him want to tell them things that he usually didn't talk about. It wasn't like him to talk to a stranger about his father's heart attack. Blaine made his skin buzz, Blaine made him realize that it wasn't just work and auditions that Kurt had given up on recently, it was romance. And Kurt didn't want to give up on romance.

The strains of Blaine's song from the other day came back to him. _I have found him! He's an angel…_. _In the arms of my love I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen._ Kurt wasn't foolish enough to think that an hour in Blaine's presence was enough to make Kurt fall in love, but it did make him _want_ to fall in love. He hadn't felt that way in some time. So yes, Kurt would ask Blaine out for dinner or just drinks, or coffee, or _something_. He hadn't worked out the details, but it _was_ going to happen.

The day ended up being crazy busy for no apparent reason; they had four oil changes, replaced a catalytic converter, had two dead batteries, a bad exhaust gas recirculation valve, and several pick-ups. Kurt was back in the office calling a customer with an update and nervously tapping his foot under the desk. Business was good, but he needed it to slow down before Blaine arrived so he'd have a chance to talk to him properly. To strike up a conversation and then ask him out. Kurt quickly finished the call when he thought he heard someone new enter the garage, but when he got out there, it was just his crew.

He walked out front, his hands in his pockets, hoping Blaine would show up soon, it was slowing down a bit, this would be a good time… but instead of Blaine, Kurt saw something that made his heart leap to his throat.

"Where is it!" Kurt called, running back into the garage. His employees looked at him in bewilderment. "Where it? The Audi A3? The silver one out front?"

"Oh, I just checked that one out." Steve slid out on a creeper from under a car. "The one with the new sensor? That guy just left. He asked for you, but I said you were busy with another customer."

Kurt's hands flew to his hair, almost wanting to tug at the strands. "Why! Why would you say that!"

"Because…" Steve stood up, wiping his hands on a greasy towel, "You were helping another customer?" A towel flew out of nowhere and hit Steve in the face. Steve looked stunned.

"Kurt was going to ask him out!" Jenny shouted – clearly the one that flung the towel.

Kurt groaned and held his head in his hands as the entire garage came to a standstill.

"Oh boss." Steve said, sounding honestly remorseful, "I didn't know! I wouldn't have… what's that term when you get in the way of someone trying to make a move?"

"Cockblock." Jenny answered and Kurt groaned again.

"Boss, I would _not_ have cockblocked you if I knew."

Kurt let his hands drop to his side feeling completely defeated, "No, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"We have his phone number… you could call him?" Steve suggested.

"That would be a completely inappropriate use of company resources." Kurt said, wishing he could, "I can see the Yelp review now," Kurt's hand waved through the air as if reading an imaginary marquee, "Service great, but the owner may stalk you and call you on your personal number to try and get you to go out with him."

"I could call him." Jenny tried, "Say we think we should check the car one more time… that we might have missed something?"

Kurt shook his head, his heart sinking, "No, this is my dad's shop and I can't risk his reputation just because… just because…" _Just because I may have met the most amazing man ever and I let him slip right by me._

"Just because you got cockblocked." Steve suggested. Another towel flew from Jenny's direction and again hit Steve square in the face.

Kurt shook his head, "Do you need me out here? If not, I'm going to finish up some paperwork."

"We got it Boss." Jenny answered, and Kurt nodded, finding his way back to the office.

So much for designing your own happiness. Kurt hadn't even managed to ask a guy he _really liked_ out. The rest of the afternoon drifted by Kurt, he may have gotten some work done, but he'd have to check over it again the next day because his mind wasn't focused.

He pulled Blaine's record up on the computer, picked up the phone and almost called him half a dozen times, but he couldn't think of a way to do that without being completely creepy and unprofessional. It would have been one thing to start a conversation with Blaine while he was here and then go for it – but using the phone number that Blaine had supplied the shop and _not Kurt_ in order to ask him out? That was crossing a line.

Kurt was the last one in the garage that evening. Jenny closed up, shooting Kurt a sympathetic smile before she left. Kurt tidied the office and checked the time. He didn't have anything to do that evening, most of the friends he'd grown up with had moved away from Lima and were only here off and on to visit, and it was too late in Italy to try and Skype his dad. Kurt needed to get his head clear; maybe he'd grab some dinner and catch a movie. _Nothing romantic._ Because apparently romance wasn't on Kurt's side. _  
_  
He walked out front, keys in hand and not really paying attention, when he noticed a car pulling in. "Not now," Kurt mumbled under his breath, "Can't you see we're closed?"

Kurt put on his customer service smile ready to ask the person to come back in the morning when he recognized the car and his heart skipped a beat.

Blaine parked his silver Audi and then got out of the car. He saw Kurt and smiled sheepishly at him, his hands in his pockets as he shuffled his feet. "I've caught you when you're closed again haven't I?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again smiling broadly, not sure _what_ to say.

"I can come back another time," Blaine said, turning back to his car.

"No!"

Blaine spun around in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked quickly, trying to cover for himself, "Did we not fix your car?"

"No. I mean, yes, you did. You did a great job." Blaine pulled his hands out of his pockets, still holding his keys and fiddling with them nervously. "Um… I was going to tell you there was something else wrong with the car, but I couldn't think of anything. I almost drained the oil out, but I wasn't sure how to do that?" Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, a slight smile on his otherwise nervous expression. " _I almost slashed my own tire, Kurt._ Just so I'd have an excuse to come back here."

Kurt took a few steps towards him, hope heavy in his chest. _Oh my god, was this really happening?_ "Why on earth would you do that Blaine?"

"I really wanted to see you this afternoon, but the shop was hopping and you were busy and I would have looked foolish just standing there waiting… not that I don't look foolish now, but I just… I really wanted to…"

"Blaine, will you go out with me?" Kurt said quickly, heart in his throat, worried to let another opportunity pass him by.

Blaine stopped talking and his thick eyebrows shot up before his smile slowly grew until it took over his entire face, his stunning eyes crinkling with it. "Go out with you? On a… date?"

Kurt had crossed the distance between them and was standing in front of Blaine now, hands in his own pockets so Blaine wouldn't see how nervous he was. "I was completely crushed when I found out I'd missed you this afternoon. I've been planning on asking you out since you left the other day."

Blaine laughed, light and happy, the sound curling around Kurt's heart and squeezing it pleasantly, "Me too! I should have asked you out then!"

"Really?" Kurt wanted to jump for joy; it took everything in him to keep his feet on solid ground.

" _Really_."

"Well then," Kurt moved a couple inches closer, breath shallow with excited anticipation, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Kurt Hummel of Hummel Auto Repair. I would _really_ love to go out with you."

Kurt barked out a happy laugh and then covered his mouth in embarrassment, but Blaine just chuckled as if _Kurt_ was the most adorable person in the world. "Are you free now? I owe you a meal after you provided my lunch the other day."

"Yes! I'm free." Kurt's stomach flipped over. "And I'd love to have dinner, but…"

Blaine's smile froze.

"But could we drop by my place first? I walked to work, my dad's house is just around the corner; I'd really like to change out of these coveralls. I promise I own better clothes."

Blaine just shook his head and smiled happiness nearly radiating off him. "You look cute in the coveralls," Blaine teased, "but yes of course we can stop and let you change first." He opened the passenger side door of his car, letting Kurt in before following suit on the other side.

"You weren't really going to slash your own tire were you?" Kurt asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes. I mean I would have. I had a whole series of repairs planned just so I could keep seeing you in case I chickened out of asking you on a date."

Kurt cheeks hurt he was smiling so hard, " _Technically_ I asked _you_ out."

"Well," Blaine glanced at him mischievously, "I guess that means I'll have to be the one to ask you out on our second date."

Kurt felt pleasantly warm from his head to his toes. Sometimes you planned for happiness and sometimes it walked into your auto shop singing show tunes. In any case, Lima didn't seem like such a postponement of Kurt's real life anymore.


End file.
